User blog:ToastSoul/Kancolle Movie spoilers
Because some people are lazy and just want to know what happens. Including me, because I haven't watched it either, so I'll just be translating the major plot points from here and this guy. No comments because they might come up on front page. Also I need to leave a bunch of room so people who don't want to be spoiled don't have to be spoiled. For that purpose, have a copy-pasted section of (not mine): --- A story by David Moser... This Is the Title of This Story, Which Is Also Found Several Times in the Story Itself This is the first sentence of this story. This is the second sentence. This is the title of this story, which is also found several times in the story itself. This sentence is questioning the intrinsic value of the first two sentences. This sentence is to inform you, in case you haven't already realized it, that this is a self-referential story, that is, a story containing sentences that refer to their own structure and function. This is a sentence that provides an ending to the first paragraph. This is the first sentence of a new paragraph in a self-referential story. This sentence is introducing you to the protagonist of the story, a young boy named Billy. This sentence is telling you that Billy is blond and blue-eyed and American and twelve years old and strangling his mother. This sentence comments on the awkward nature of the self- referential narrative form while recognizing the strange and playful detachment it affords the writer. As if illustrating the point made by the last sentence, this sentence reminds us, with no trace of facetiousness, that children are a precious gift from God and that the world is a better place when graced by the unique joys and delights they bring to it. This sentence describes Billy's mother's bulging eyes and protruding tongue and makes reference to the unpleasant choking and gagging noises she's making. This sentence makes the observation that these are uncertain and difficult times, and that relationships, even seemingly deep-rooted and permanent ones, do have a tendency to break down. Introduces, in this paragraph, the device of sentence fragments. A sentence fragment. Another. Good device. Will be used more later. This is actually the last sentence of the story but has been placed here by mistake. This is the title of this story, which is also found several times in the story itself. As Gregor Samsa awoke one morning from uneasy dreams he found himself in his bed transformed into a gigantic insect. This sentence informs you that the preceding sentence is from another story entirely (a much better one, it must be noted) and has no place at all in this particular narrative. Despite claims of the preceding sentence, this sentence feels compelled to inform you that the story you are reading is in actuality "The Metamorphosis" by Franz Kafka, and that the sentence referred to by the preceding sentence is the only sentence which does indeed belong in this story. This sentence overrides the preceding sentence by informing the reader (poor, confused wretch) that this piece of literature is actually the Declaration of Independence, but that the author, in a show of extreme negligence (if not malicious sabotage), has so far failed to include even one single sentence from that stirring document, although he has condescended to use a small sentence fragment, namely, "When in the course of human events", embedded in quotation marks near the end of a sentence. Showing a keen awareness of the boredom and downright hostility of the average reader with regard to the pointless conceptual games indulged in by the preceding sentences, this sentence returns us at last to the scenario of the story by asking the question, "Why is Billy strangling his mother?" This sentence attempts to shed some light on the question posed by the preceding sentence but fails. This sentence, however, succeeds, in that it suggests a possible incestuous relationship between Billy and his mother and alludes to the concomitant Freudian complications any astute reader will immediately envision. Incest. The unspeakable taboo. The universal prohibition. Incest. And notice the sentence fragments? Good literary device. Will be used more later. --- Alright, I'm just gonna fill some space with not really spoiler character appearance spoilers. Characters who had somewhat major speaking roles not previously known: - Amatsukaze - Tokitsukaze - Tatsuta - Ryuujou - Mamiya Okay, that's probably more than enough. Time for major spoiler kind of summary area! *Kisaragi returns, even though she was supposed to have sunk *Kaga warns that Kisaragi will eventually turn into an Abyssal *Turns out Kaga was sunk in the past *Kaga explains the power of bad feels turns sunken ships into Abyssals, but the reverse also can happen *Kisaragi turns into an Abyssal mid-battle and saves Mutsuki (and then proceeds to fight alongside Mutsuki) *Turns out Fubuki is also a formerly sunken ship *Abyssal that looks suspiciously like Fubuki shows up *Fubuki ends up in one of those situations where the protagonist is facing themselves *Good feels (hope) overcome bad feels, Fubuki's fine *Boss blows up, something like that thing in events where the map changes colour once you've cleared it representing all the Abyssals going away *Kisaragi disappears because, y'know, she's an Abyssal too; Mutsuki is sad but hopeful she'll come back someday *Everybody returns to base, credits roll *Kisaragi comes back in the post-credits scene and meets with Mutsuki again Category:Blog posts